In Your Honor
by My one true love
Summary: AU. What happens when you take our favorite characters and drop them in New York as members of the NYPD & FDNY? Premise based on Third Watch and was a request from ages ago. NP, LB, JH
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is a new story that was requested by Monica (cabot007) It is OTH based on the premise of Third Watch. Peyton, Jake, Nathan and Lucas are police officers with the NYPD. Brooke and Haley are paramedics with the FDNY. Chris and Felix are also in the story as firefighters. It will be Brucas, Pathan & Jaley. Hope you guys like it and let me know what you think. I live off of your guys comments! Thanks!

**Chapter 1**

"Attention up here!" The sergeant stood at the front of the room waiting none too patiently for their attention. "We have a few new rookies coming on board and a few people who are transferring departments. With all of this going on we're decided to completely realign the partners. So, chances are, that you will walk out of here today with a different partner than you came in with." He began reading a list of the new partners. "Lucas Scott and Jake Jagielski. Nathan Scott and Peyton Sawyer."

At her name she looked up from the sketch she was doing at the back of the room. She scanned the room and her eyes locked with Nathan's. She sent a nod in his direction before turning back to the sergeant.

Every female at the station knew who the Scott brothers were. Lucas and Nathan Scott were every female rookie's dream. Since Peyton had been there every new female officer fawned over them, even she had for a short period of time. The Scott brothers were complete opposites in looks and she had heard also in personalities. Lucas was the older of the two at 27 and although he was tall, he was slightly shorter than his younger brother. His hair and eyes were light while Nathan's were both dark. Nathan, at 26, was always trying to outdo his brother.

After the sergeant called the meeting to an end Peyton began packing up and when she started to get up she saw Nathan walking towards her. "Peyton Sawyer?"

"Yup, that's me." She extended her hand and Nathan took it.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Nathan Scott." He shot her a cocky grin, not letting go of her hand.

She smiled sarcastically and forcefully pulled her hand from his. "Yes, I know who you are. You're the playboy of the department. Trust me, I've heard ALL about you. And we'll get this straight up front. You will not be adding me as another notch in your belt." She brushed past him and headed for the door.

"Good one, Sawyer." Lucas called out as she neared where he and Jake stood by the door. "I love it when women put my baby brother in his place." He extended his hand. "Lucas Scott."

Peyton smiled brightly and briefly shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Jake smiled as he also extended his hand."Jake Jagielski."

As Peyton shook his hand she felt Nathan step up behind her. "Let's get a few things straight, Sawyer. First, I never said I was interested in taking you to my bed in the first place. Second, if I wanted you I could have you."

Peyton laughed, shaking her head. "Keep telling yourself that,Scott. Excuse me." She smiled once more at Lucas and Jake before exiting the room.

"Hey, Peyton! Wait up!" She turned to see Lucas jogging down the hall towards her. "Hey, some of us are going to Brewster's. You want to come?"

Brewster's was a local bar about a clock from the station that many of the cops, paramedics and firefighters often went to. Since the fire station was just across the street from the police station it was convenient for all of them. Peyton shrugged. "I'm supposed to be meeting up with my roommate. Let me call her and see if she wants to meet us up there." She smiled as she pulled her cell phone off of her belt loop and dialed a number. :Hey, Brooke. Some of the guys are going up to Brewster's. Wanna go?" She paused for a moment before laughing and shaking her head. "Brooke you are entirely too boy crazy. I'll see you in a few." She turned back to Lucas. "I guess I just need to get changed and then I'll be ready."

Lucas smiled and glanced down at his own uniform. "Yeah, me too." He nodded towards the locker room. "After you."

With a grin she pushed open the door and went to her locker. She pulled out her street clothes, going into the bathroom to change. Sometimes it sucked having to share a locker room with the guys but it had been like that since she had come to this station. When she came out she saw that Nathan, Lucas and Jake had all changed.

The four of them headed out the door and she saw Brooke waiting outside with Haley/ Brooke glanced up, a smile on her face, before her jaw dropped.

"Brooke Davis? Is that you?"

Suddenly Brooke laughed and launched herself into Lucas' arms. "Lucas Scott. It has been too long." She squealed as she spotted Nathan over Lucas' shoulder. "Nathan!" When Lucas put her down she wrapped her arms around Nathan. "Peyton Sawyer! You didn't tell me that you knew that Scott brothers."

Peyton laughed. "I didn't know that YOU knew that Scott brothers."

Brooke laughed. "Know them? I grew up with them. Dated both of them in high school." She hooked her arm through Lucas' before remembering Haley. "Oh, yeah! Peyton you remember Haley right?" At Peyton's nod she continued the introductions. "Haley James I'd like you to meet Lucas and Nathan Scott." She glanced at Jake. "And I'm not sure who this cutie is."

"Jake Jagielski." He shot Brooke a smile before looking towards Haley. "And we've met, although when we met she was Haley Keller."

Haley shot him a tight smile. "Yeah, we're divorced now.But it's good seeing you again."

"Yeah. You too." Jake couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

Peyton laughed. "Well I'm apparently the only one who doesn't know someone." She shook her head. "Are you guys ready?"

Brooke nodded as she smiled up at Lucas. "Yeah, let's go." They walked off towards Brewsters', all of them looking forward to a drink after a hard day's work.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Just wanted to say thanks for the comments and let you know that I really do appreciate them. If you like this story you should check out my other stories! Let me know what you think of this chapter!

**Chapter 2**

Once the group arrived at Brewster's they saw that it was already packed. "Do you guys see an empty table anywhere?" Lucas glanced around through the crowd.

"There's one!" Brooke grabbed his arm, drawing his attention to the back corner. They squeezed through the crowd and luckily got to the table before anyone else could grab it.

"Everyone okay with beer?" Lucas looked at everyone and at their nods he headed towards the bar. He came back with six mugs and a pitcher. He poured everyone a beer and lifted his glass. "To new friends." He shot a smile to Peyton and Haley. "And to old ones, too." He turned to Brooke, thinking how much she had changed and yet she was still the same Brooke Davis.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Everyone looked up to see Chris Keller and Felix Tegaro standing beside their table.,

"What do you want Chris?" Haley crossed her arms over her chest and her voice was cold.

"Oh, me and Felix just wanted to hang out with you guys. Right, Felix?"

Felix nodded and leered at Brooke. "Yeah, that's all we wanted."

Jake, who had tensed up after seeing Chris, nodded to Chris. "Keller."

"Well, if it isn't Jake Jagielski." Chris smirked at him. "Are you hitting on my wife again?"

"I am NOT your wife anymore, Chris. Get over yourself." Haley slammed her glass onto the table.

Suddenly Lucas stood up. "Hi, I'm Lucas Scott. This is my brother Nathan. And Peyton Sawyer is the blonde."

Felix turned his leering look to Peyton. "Oh, I know who Peyton is."

"Oh, blow me!" Peyton shot Felix a dirty look.

"Chris Keller." He shook Lucas and Nathan's hands. "I'm Haley's husband."

"Ex-husband."

"Felix Tegaro." He shook hands and then turned back to Brooke. "So how's it going hot stuff? I haven't heard from you in awhile."

Brooke shrugged. "I've been busy."

Chris turned and found two chairs, pulling them up to the table. "Chris! No one told you that you could sit with us. Go away!" Haley was shaking she was so angry.

She and Chris had gotten married when she was only 18 because she was pregnant. They had separated two years ago after three years of marriage. They had tried for a year after that to reconcile, but living separately. They had only been divorced for six months and Chris wouldn't give up. Part of Haley wanted to go back to him, but he just continued to screw up and she didn't want to put up with that anymore.

"Oh come on Hales. I'm not bothering anyone."

"I hate to tell you Chris, but you ARE bothering someone. Me. Now, I'm only going to ask once more. Please leave."

Chris smiled at her. "You don't really want me to leave."

Suddenly Brooke stood up. "Chris, you idiot! When someone tells yo to leave they usually mean it."

"I don't think that I was talking to you, Brooke." Chris glanced at her for a moment before turning back to Haley.

"Dude, I think that you should leave." Lucas stood, his eyes never leaving Chris. "You're upsetting the ladies and I don't think that's a good idea."

"Hey, Chris. I think you might want to back off." Felix whispered in Chris's ear. "Its not worth it. Let's go."

"Fine." Chris shoved his chair back. "I'll leave, but Haley you will have to deal with me without your little bodyguards around." He turned away and headed for the bar.

Felix shrugged sheepishly at Brooke before following Chris.

"Sorry, guys." Haley looked down at her drink. "Chris can be a huge pain at times."

Jake shook his head. "I can't believe that you married him in the first place."

Haley shrugged. "He wasn't always like this." She shook her head. "But I don't want to think about him anymore."

Jake smiled. Sure. So how's Jenny?"

Haley smiled. "She's great. She's turning 4 in two weeks. My sister's watching her tonight so that I could have some time to myself."

Jake smiled. "That's great." They continued to catch up, leaving the other to talk among themselves.

Lucas turned back to Brooke. "So, Miss Davis, who is Felix to you?"

Brooke shrugged. "Someone I used to date and occasionally still do. Not that it's any of your business, Mr. Scott."

Lucas laughed. "So, Peyton. How did you and Brooke meet?"

"School. Although Brooke didn't stay in school more than that one semester. The minute we met we were inseparable."

Brooke smiled. "It was love at first sight."

Peyton made a gagging noise. "You're laying it on a little thick there, Brooke."

They stayed at Brewster's for a few hours before deciding that it was time to head home. Jake turned to Haley. "Where's your car? I'll walk you to it."

Haley shook her head. "It's on the fritz. I had to take the bus in today."

"Well, you shouldn't be taking the bus this late so let me give you a lift home."

Haley smiled and nodded. "Okay. I'd appreciate that. Thanks."

"Let me just let Lucas and Nathan know." Jake walked over to them and let them know that he was going to bring Haley home. The three of them rented an apartment together and surprisingly were able to live and work together without any real problems.

"Well, have fun." Lucas smiled at him. "See you at home." He turned back to Brooke and Peyton. "I'd like to hang out some more soon and catch up."

Brooke glanced at Peyton before turning back to Lucas. "Well, why don't you and Nathan come over for a bit tonight?"

Lucas shrugged. "Sure, why not?"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Hope that you're enjoying this story. I have SOOOO many ideas for this one. Let me know what you think of this chapter! I've already started the next chapter and the more I know you guys want it the faster I'll go! Thanks!

**Chapter 3**

"It's the one over there." Haley pointed to an apartment complex. Jake found a parking spot just up the road and put the car in park. "Would you like to come up?"

Jake smiled. "Sure. That would be great."

They got out of the car and Haley led him into the building. "It's only on the second floor so I usually take the stairs. The elevators are slow and jerky so I don't like to take them." Haley shrugged as she led the way up the stairs. "The place isn't much, but it's ours." She unlocked the door and pushed it open. "Tay?"

"We're back here Haley." Taylor's voice came from the back of the apartment.

"Mommy!" Jenny came tearing out of her room with Taylor right behind her.

"Hey, baby." Haley scooped Jenny into her arms in a hug. "Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"

"I was waitin' for you mommy." Jenny gave her mom a big smile.

Haley looked at Taylor, who just shrugged. "I've been trying to get her to sleep for awhile now."

Haley shrugged. "She does that sometimes. Taylor, this is Jake. You might have met him at the wedding." She smiled. "Jenny I'd like you to meet a friend of mine, Jake. Jake this is Jenny."

Jake smiled at the child. "Hello Jenny. It's nice to meet you."

Jenny grinned ."Hello, Jake. Nice meet you too." She held out her little hand.

With a laugh Jake shook it lightly."well aren't you the smart one?"

Haley laughed. "I'm not real sure where she picked that one up at, but it is entertaining to watch. She really thinks that she's grown."

Jenny began to wiggle in her arms so Haley set her down. She walked over to Jake and held her arms up to him. "Up. Up."

"Now Jenny, not everyone wants to pick you up honey."

"No, it's okay." Jake reached down and pulled her into his arms. "You look just like your mommy Jenny."

"That's what everybody says." Jenny grinned. "That means I'm pretty cause mommy's pretty." He speech was still childlike, but at the same time she sounded so grown up.

"You're right Jenny. Both you and your mommy are pretty." Jake glanced up at Haley.

Haley could feel her face turning red. "Okay honey. It's time for bed."

She started to take Jenny from Jake, but he shook his head. "It's okay. I'll carry her down."

Haley shrugged. "Okay, thanks." Together they walked down the hall and tucked Jenny into bed. When they came back out they found Taylor heading for the door. "You leaving?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna go home. I'll call you alter." Taylor smiled. "It was nice seeing you again Jake."

"You too, Taylor."

After locking the door behind Taylor Haley sighed. "You want a drink or something?"

Jake shook his head. "No, but thanks anyways." He smiled. "Jenny's gorgeous."

"Thanks." Haley glanced down the hall to Jenny's partially closed door. "She's the only reason that I don't regret meeting Chris."

Jake nodded. "Yeah, I guess that makes sense."

Haley led Jake to the living room and they sat on the couch together. "So, I'm sorry again about Chris. He's been a real jerk again lately."

Jake shrugged. "It's okay. I'm pretty used to it by now. I'd known him for awhile before you two met. He's pretty much always been like that."

Haley nodded. "I"m not surprised."

Jake sat there for a minute, debating if he should ask her out or not. "So, Haley...I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime?"

Haley's eyes widened as her head shot up. "What?"

"I was wondering if I could take you out on a date. Dinner and a movie or something like that."

Haley stared at him for a moment, shocked. "Uhhh..."

"So, this is your guy's place?" Lucas looked around the apartment, taking in the classy, but artsy décor. "It's nice."

"Thanks." Brooke shrugged. "We try to make it look a little better than it usually does." She paused. "Do either of you want a drink?"

"No thanks." Nathan shook his head while Lucas verbalized his answer.

Brooke led them to the living room where they all sat around and talked for awhile. "Oh Lucas! Come here! I want to show you something." she grabbed his hand and began dragging him down to her room. "Hey P Sawyer, you'll keep Nathan company right?"

"Sure."

"Good." Brooke led Lucas to her room, letting go of his hand when they reached the room. "Have a seat." She went into her closet, digging around until she found the box she was looking for. "Ah ha!" She pulled it out and plopped onto the bed with Lucas.

"What's this?"

"Stuff from when we were dating." Brooke pulled the top off and began pulling stuff out. "Here's the ticket stub from the first movie we saw. And here's a picture from our first Valentine's Day together."

In the picture Lucas was standing behind Brooke, his arms around her and both of them were smiling. "What happened to us? We were so happy." Lucas looked up from the picture.

Brooke shrugged. "You went away to college and outgrew little sophomore Brooke Davis." She glanced down at the picture. "I was so pissed off that I convinced your brother to go out with me That didn't work out so well."

Lucas laughed. "I was so mad when I found out about you and Nathan. I almost beat his ass over that."

"Did you really? I didn't think you'd actually care." She grinned. "But I sure was hoping that you would."

"Oh, I cared alright. Just ask Nathan." He reached up to brush a piece of hair off of her face and then ran his hand across her cheek. "You look just the same. Beautiful as you ever were."

Brooke smiled and but her lower lip. "You don't look half bad yourself."

Lucas leaned closer, wrapping his hand around the nape of her neck to pull her closer to him. Their lips touched lightly.

Meanwhile, in the living room Nathan and Peyton were struggling to keep a conversation going. "So...What do you do for fun, Nathan?"

""Fun? Basketball. Dating. Sex."

Peyton rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

Nathan shrugged cockily as he leaned back on the couch. "Because I'm hot and you want me?

"Yeah, right. "In your dreams, Scott."

Nathan leaned over, placing his hand lightly on her thigh. "Oh come on, Sawyer. It'll be easier for you once you admit that you want me. It's okay, everyone does."

Peyton shook her head as she stood up. "You are so full of yourself." She walked over to look out the window.

Nathan stood up and follwed her over. He stood right behind her so that they were barely touching, but if she were to move at all she'd be rubbing up against him. "You could be full of me, too. Just admit it. You want me."

Peyton smiled. "Nathan you have three seconds to move away from me. One."

"Oh, come on Sawyer."

"Two."

"Knock it off. What are you going to do?"

"Three." Peyton threw her elbow back into his stomach and spun around. She sent her knee in the general direction of his groin, but wasn't fast enough. While he was focused on saving the family jewels Peyton drew her arm back and punched him in his nose.

"Shit!" Nathan's hand went up to his nose, but felt no blood. When Peyton tried to sneak past him he shook his head. "Oh, no. Pay back's a bitch." He grabbed her arm and pulled her tightly against him.

Peyton suddenly sagged, all of her weight dropping onto Nathan's arm. It surprised him so much that he almost let go, but then he realized what she was doing. He went to floor with her, landing on top of her. They grappled for a few moments, rolling around, fighting to see who would be on top. Finally they rolled into a book case, knocking something to the ground and it shattered.

The noise brought Lucas and Brooke running into the room. They stared at Peyton and Nathan who hadn't stopped fighting. "What the hell is going on here?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey readers! Hope that you're enjoying the story. And remember the more comments I get the faster I will update!**

**Chapter 4**

"Uhhh...a date?" Haley was so surprised that she couldn't respond at first. "You want to take me out on a date? Why?"

Jake laughed. "Because I think that you've a great person. Not to mention beautiful."

"Oh." Haley glanced down at her hands as her face started to turn a light shade of pink. "I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"Why?"

Haley shrugged. "Well, I have Jenny to think about. And then there's Chris."

"What does Chris have to do with the two of us going out?" Jake leaned back into the couch really wanting to hear her answer.

"Well he's my ex and your friend. Wouldn't that be a little weird?"

Jake laughed and shook his head. "First of all, Chris and I USED to be friends. We are no longer friends. Haven't been for a long time. And even if we were I would still want to go out with you." He paused. "And as far as Jenny is concerned, I love kids and I realize that you guys are a package deal."

"Well, I still don't know Jake, I haven't dated in tears. I've been with Chris since I was seventeen."

"I know." He reached over and took her hand. "And what a better person to test the waters with than someone you know and trust?"

Haley shrugged. "That's true." She glanced up, meeting his eyes. "Okay. When?"

Jake grinned at her and sighed. "For a minute there I thought that you were going to tell me no."

"I thought about it."

He laughed. "Okay, it's Wednesday. Is Friday too soon for you? Will you be able to find a sitter for Jenny?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Taylor will probably watch her for me. She keeps saying that I need to date. I'm not off until 8:00 on Friday though."

Jake shrugged. "That's okay. We'll do a late dinner and I'm sure I can find something else for us to do after that." He glanced at his watch. "I should probably be heading home. Got work tomorrow."

Haley smiled. "Yeah, me too. Thanks for taking me home." She walked him to the door.

"No problem." He leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Until Friday."

She glanced down, a smile on her face before meeting his eyes. "Sure."

"I'll pick you up at 9:00. Be ready and have a good next two days."

"You too." She closed the door behind him and leaned up against it. She had a date. Her first date since the divorce. And with a very hot man. She was going to have to go shopping tomorrow. She had to call Brooke and tell her. She'd take her shopping and find her something hot at a reasonable price.

Lucas and Brooke just stood there for a moment shocked. Lucas shook his head and went over and grabbed Nathan in a headlock. "Whoa! Stop it!" He drug him away from Peyton and dumped him on the couch.

Brooke ran over to Peyton and knelt down beside her. "What the hell happened?"

Peyton shot Nathan a dirty look. "Hotshot over there wouldn't take no for an answer so I was showing him that I meant no."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Whatever. She's just playing hard to get."

Lucas shook his head. "Nathan, if someone tells you no that doesn't mean that they're playing hard to get." He glanced over at Peyton and Brooke. "I'm sorry. We'll go now." He looked back at Nathan. "Come on."

Nathan stood up and stalked out of the apartment without a word. Lucas sighed as he headed for the door. "I'm really sorry Peyton. Nathan can be a complete jerk sometimes."

Peyton shrugged. "It's okay. It' not you fault." She stood up. "I'm going to bed. Good night, Brooke."

"Night." She turned back to Lucas as Peyton went to her room. "She's not usually like that."

"Too bad the same can't be said about Nathan, huh?" Lucas leaned against the door. "They could've had a little better timing though."

Brooke laughed. "No kidding." She shrugged. "But what can you do?"

Lucas lifted Brooke's chin with his finger. "I;d like to give us another chance. Will you let me take you out?"

Brooke nodded. "I'd like that."

Lucas smiled. "Good." He leaned over and lightly kissed her. "Guess I'd better go. I've got to drive Mr. Hotshot home."

"Okay." Brooke sighed. "Give me your phone and I'll put my number in it." When Lucas handed it to her she quickly put her number in and handed it back. She leaned over and kissed him lightly on his cheek. "Call me."

"Oh, I will. Don't you worry." With a final grin he left.

Brooke sighed as she shut the door. She had been in love with Lucas Scott for as long as she could remember. She'd finally caught his eye in high school, but that hadn't lasted. She hoped that they'd have better luck this time around.

She started for her bedroom when the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Brooke? It's Haley."

"Hey, Hales. What's up?"

"Jake asked me out and now I need a new outfit. We have to go shopping."

"I hope that you don't mean right now?"

Haley laughed. "No, Brooke. Not right now. Tomorrow after our shift." She sighed. "I haven't been on a date since I was seventeen and that was with Chris."

Brooke laughed. "Yeah. Well, we'll find you something." She paused. "I think that I'll have a date soon, myself."

"With someone other than Felix I hope?"

"Yeah. With Lucas."

"Lucas? Mmmm, he's hot."

"Yes, he is. And I've been in love with him forever."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah, since the first day that I met him."

"Wow. That's a long time."

"Yup." Brooke paused again. "Oh, my God! You will NEVER guess what happened!"

"What?"

"Nathan Scott and Peyton got into a fight. And I do mean that literally."

"What?" Haley gasped. "What happened?"

"Well, apparently Nathan was hitting on her and wouldn't take no for an answer. So she hit him."

"Wow. Not a good way to start a partnership, huh?"

"Oh, shit! I forgot about that. Wonder how that's gonna work?"

"Who knows? Alright, I'm off to bed. See you tomorrow."

"Okay, good night." Brooke hung up the phone and as she walked past Peyton's door she thought about knocking, but decided against it. She'd talk to her tomorrow.

**In the next chapter...**

At work...

Chris finds out about Jake and Haley.

Felix and Brooke have a confrontation.


	5. Chapter 5

-1Hey guys! Sorry this took so long to update, but I have been crazy busy. I was told on Tuesday that I had less than a week to be out of my apartment and then my computer broke. Not to mention the fact that I actually sent this to my beta over a week ago and she still hasn't gotten back to me so if things are misspelled, etc I'm sorry!

**Chapter 5**

"Morning, buddy!" Brooke smiled at Haley. "So we're still on for tonight, right?"

Haley glanced over to where Felix and Chris sat in the break room with them. "Yeah, right after work.

"Great. We'll find you something hot to wear. Something that will make Jake stop dead."

Brooke grinned. "This'll be SOOO much fun."

Chris glanced up. "Did I just hear something about you looking hot for Jake? Why would you do that?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I have a date with Jake." Haley wished that he hadn't heart, because she knew that he would be pissed.

"What?" Chris's jaw clenched. "Why are you going out with him?"

"Because I want to. Not that it's ANY of your business who I date."

Chris stood and stalked towards her, his fists clenched. "You will NOT go out with him."

"Excuse me?" "You heard me." Chris was in her face now. "You will not go out with Jake.

Brooke suddenly stepped up beside Haley. "I don't think that you have any say in that anymore. And I think that you should back off." When he didn't move she grabbed his arm. "Now!"

Chris turned to Brooke, fire in his eyes. "Why don't you mind your own business?"

Felix was suddenly standing beside Chris and removed Brooke's hand from Chris's arm. "Come on, Brooke. Let's leave them alone."

Brooke turned to Felix, hissing. "Let go of me. I will not stand here and let him treat her like this."

"Brooke, it's none of your business." Felix began trying to lead her away.

"Unless you want to end up singing soprano for awhile, I would suggest that you let go of me now."

"Why are you being such a bitch?"

"A bitch? Me?" Anger flared in Brooke's eyes. "Look, you bastard, just because I've slept with you doesn't mean that you can treat me like this." She paused. "Especially after I've discarded you." 

"Look, I understand if it's that time if the month, but there's no need to take it out on me."

"Okay. I'm going to pretend that you didn't just day that. Now, let go of me."

"And if I don't want to?"

Brooke was beginning to lose her temper. "Look, Felix. We're at our place of employment. Our personal problems should be dealt with some other time." She finally yanked her arm free and walked back to Haley. Grabbing her arm and leading her away.

"It's time for us to go to work."

Chris stood, staring after them. "I think that I'm going to have a little talk with Jake."

Peyton stood outside by the car that she and Nathan had been assigned. She wasn't really looking forward to dealing with him, but she'd do whatever she had to do to make it as an officer. It was hard to be a woman in this field and you ad to deal with a lot of crap.

"Hey, Sawyer!"

Peyton smiled and nodded to one of the guys walking by. She glanced up at the door and noticed Lucas, Jake and Nathan coming out.

"Hey Peyton."

Peyton shot Lucas a smile. "Hey Lucas. Jake."

Jake smiled and nodded to her.

Peyton turned to Nathan. "I'm driving."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Lucas leaned over and whispered in Peyton's ear, "I told him he better be on his best behavior or I'd go to the chief."

Peyton smiled. "Thanks, Lucas. See you later." She climbed into the car and glanced at

Nathan. "Wanna stop and get some breakfast or anything?"

Nathan just shook his head and looked out the window.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Fine. Act like you're a two-year-old. See if I care." She put the car into reverse and they headed off for their patrol.

It was a pretty uneventful day until the call came in for a domestic disturbance. Nathan had remained silent for the whole day until that call came in. "I hate domestic disturbance cases. They make me so mad."

Peyton glanced over at him. "Yeah, I know the feeling."

"The thing that makes it the worst is that these women don't ever press charges." He paused. "Take this call for example. I bet a neighbor called and the woman will answer the door all bruised up. She'll tell us what a klutz that she is and some story about how she fell down the stairs or something like that." He shrugged.

Peyton had flipped on the lights and sirens, but as they approached the house she turned them off. They rolled up to the curb and then climbed out of the car. Once they reached the door Nathan knocked.

A young, tired woman answered the door. "Yes? Can I help you?"

"Yes, ma'am. I'm Officer Sawyer and this is Officer Scott. We got a call about a domestic disturbance at this address. Is everything okay?" 

The woman nodded. "Yes, everything's fine. My husband and I got into an argument, but everything's okay now."

Nathan sighed quietly. "Did your husband hit you, ma'am?"

The woman shook her head. "No, I dropped a pitcher of water on the floor and flipped. Nailed my face on the corner of the kitchen table."

Peyton nodded. "Okay, if you're sure that everything's okay..."

"Yes, everything's fine With that the woman slammed the door in their faces.

Nathan shook his head as they headed back to the car. "Told you. Well, guess we'll have to do the paperwork now. Mind if I drive?"

Peyton shook her head and tossed him the keys. "No, go ahead."

"Jagelski." 

Jake turned around to see who was calling him and when he saw Chris he rolled his eyes. "What do you want, Keller?"

"I want to know what the hell you think you're doing taking my wife out on a date." Chris was in Jake's face at this point.

"You mean your EX-wife?" Jake laughed. "I think I'm taking her out to show her what it's like to date a REAL man."

Chris shook is head. "I already warned you once about staying away from her. When we were still friends. You won't get the warning again." 

"I don't give a crap about your warning. When I first met Haley I didn't know that she was your girl." He shook his head. "I don't know why you couldn't ever get over that."

Chris shoved Jake against the wall. "Stay away from Haley. Since you blew our friendship I can't expect you to stay away because of that so I'll threaten you. Stay away from Haley or you'll regret it."

Jake snorted. "Number one, I'm not afraid of you. Number two, you're the one that blew the friendship not me."

"Whatever." Chris started to leave, but instead punched Jake in the nose. "If you know what's good for you, you'll cancel the date." He began to walk away.

After checking to make sure that his nose wasn't bleeding he called after him, "I'll cancel the date when hell freezes over."

_In the next chapter..._

Shopping with Brooke and Haley.

Find out why Chris and Jake aren't friends anymore.

Brucas memories.


	6. Chapter 6

1Hey guys! Here's the update. Sorry that it's been so long! I promise that I will try to update a little quicker next time. Let me know what you guys think! I'm really looking forward to writing the next chapter because it's going to change a lot of the dynamics.

**Chapter 6**

"Brooke, can we just go back and get that skirt?" Brooke had been dragging Haley from store to store for the last hour and a half. Everytime Haley found something that she liked Brooke would veto it.

"Nom Hales. It's not the right look." She grabbed Haley's hand and drug her into another store.

"Brooke, if we don't find anything here I'm going back and buying that skirt." Haley shook her head. "I'm sick of shopping and I need to get back to Jenny."

"Fine." Brooke began browsing the store.

Haley rolled her eyes as she began shuffling through some shirts on a rack. She'd been so excited when they'd gotten to the mall, but she'd lost her enthusiasm after the first half hour. She liked shipping, but shopping with Brooke was turning out to be a major headache.

"Oh!" Brooke squealed. "Haley come here! I found it!"

Haley made her way to the back of the store where Brooke held a gorgeous dress in her arms.

It was a sleeveless empire-waisted white dress with black flowers and a black sash that would sit just below her breasts. It had a deep v neck that met the empire waist. "Oh..." Haley breathed as she took it from Brooke. "It's perfect. IF it fits."

"Oh, it'll fit. Come on, try it on." Brooke practically shoved her into the dressing room. "Hurry! Hurry!" She danced impatiently outside.

Haley quickly threw off her clothes and pulled on the dress. She glanced in the mirror and her jaw dropped. The dress fit her every curve as if it has been made for her. It showed a hint of cleavage and fell about an inch above her knees.

"Haley! You're taking too long! I wanna see!"

Haley laughed and opened the door . "What do you think?"

"Holy crap, Haley! You look hot! You SOOO have to get it."

Haley felt her face turn slightly pink. "I like it. How much is it? Did you even check?"

Brooke shook her head. "No, I just grabbed it."

Haley grabbed the price tag that was under her arm. "Seventy dollars! I can't pay seventy dollars for a dress!""Splurge for once, Hales. It's for a good cause."

"A good cause? What good cause?"

"The getting Haley James laid cause."

"Brooke Davis! That is SO not funny." Sh glanced at the mirror again and ran her hands longingly over the dress. "I have a child. I can't splurge on a dress."

"Haley come on! It looks great on you! You have to get it. Just this once."

Haley glanced at Brooke and then back at the mirror. "I really like it." She sighed . "I guess I can just starve myself for a bit." She grinned before hurrying back into the dressing room. She wanted to hurry up and get it before she changed her mind.

"Come on before I change my mind." Haley grabbed Brooke's hand and pulled her to the register. "Here you go." She handed it to the woman behind the counter.

The woman scanned it and let out a startled, "Oh!" She looked at Haley. "Looks like this one's actually on sale."

"Oh yeah? For how much?"

"Twenty dollars."

"Oh, okay."

Chris spun around and glared at Jake. "What did you say?"

Jake laughed. "I said that I'd break the date when hell freezes over."

Chris took a step towards Jake, but stopped when Jake held up his hand. "Stop right there. I let you hit me once, but not again." He shook his head. "Haley isn't your wife anymore. Leave her alone."

Chris laughed. "Haley will always be mine. Go ahead and go on your date, but it won't last. She'll always come back to me."

"Not if I tell her about your extracurricular activities."

Chris paled slightly. "She wouldn't believe you."

Chris shrugged. "If you tell her she'll hate you, too."

"Maybe. Maybe not. To keep you away from her I'd risk it." Anger was etched on his face. "You're not good enough for her. She deserves someone who's NOT going to cheat on her in the first month that they're dating."

"So I screwed up."

"Chris, do you even remember why we stopped being friends?"

"Because you're a prick that has a stick stuck up his ass?" Chris grinned.

"No. It's because you're an alcoholic, cheating bastard." Jake was shaking he was so angry. "You'd go out, get drunk and sleep with random girls. And that was five out of seven days a week. You're a scum bag."

"Who are you to judge?" Chris sneered. "Haley had no idea so I wasn't hurting anyone."

Jake shook his head. "You could've gotten another girl pregnant or caught something and passed it onto Haley."

"But I didn't."

"Forget it, Chris. This is why we're not friends. You can't see that you've become an asshole." Jake turned on his heel and walked away.

Brooke was sitting on her couch when her cell phone rang. She grabbed it and glancing at the caller id she smiled. "Hello?"

"Hey Brooke."

"Hey, Lucas." She settled in the corner of the couch. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to call and see how your day was going."

Brooke smiled. "That's sweet. It's going good. Haley and I just got back from a shopping trip. We got her something to wear on her date with Jake."

"Ohhh, sounds like fun." He paused. "Do you remember our first date"?"

"Of course I do. How could I forget?"

Flashback

When Brooke heard the knock on the door she quickly glanced at her reflection in the mirror. _'Looking good Davis.'_Brooke shot herself a grin at the thought.

She quickly walked over to the door, pausing for a moment. This was it. She was going out with Lucas Scott. She was only a freshman and here she was going out with the it guy of the senior class.

She swung open the door and smiled at the sight that Lucas made. He looked gorgeous framed by the light from the porch light and in his hands he held a bouquet of flowers.

"Wow, Brooke. You look great." He smiled as he held the flowers out to her. "These are for you."

"Thanks. Come in for just a minute while I put these in a vase."

Present

"I was so nervous." Brooke laughed. "Here I was, this little freshman going out with the senior that everyone wanted to date."

Lucas laughed. "Yeah I was kind of nervous myself."

"What?"

Lucas laughed. "You were so young. I tried not to date younger girls so I didn't really know what to expect. I didn't want to move too fast."

Brooke laughed. "Move too fast? I didn't think you were even going to kiss me!"

Flashback

As they reached Brooke's front door she leaned back against it and smiled up at Lucas. "I had a really good time."

Lucas leaned back lightly on his heels, his hands in his pockets. "I had a good time too. We should do this again."

"I'd like that." Brooke smiled. There was an awkward pause as they both stood there.

"Well, I guess I better be heading home. I'll call you tomorrow." Lucas took a step as if to leave, but Brooke reached out and grabbed his arm.

She leaned up and lightly placed a kiss on his lips. Her hand slipped off his arm as she pulled away. They looked at each other for a moment before Lucas leaned over and kissed her again.

When he pulled back he gave her a small smile and ran his finger across her cheek. "Good night."

"Night..."

Present

Brooke laughed. "I'd been thinking about kissing you from the minute I opened the door."

"Me too." Lucas sighed. "Are you busy tomorrow night?"

"No. Why?"

"You wanna go out after work?"

"Sure."

"Okay, I'll call you after I get off and we can figure out what time."

"Sounds good." Brooke smiled. "I'll talk to you then."

"Bye Brooke."

Next chapter...

The dangers of the job.

Someone is injured.

Bonds are formed.


	7. Chapter 7

1Hello all! I'm SOOO sorry that it has been so long since I have updated. I had the world's worst case of writer's block. But I'm back on track now and I've already started on the next chapter. I should have another update out this week. Please let me know what you think of this chapter and the next chapter is going to be a whole lot of Pathan!!

**Chapter 7**

Nathan and Peyton were driving around in the squad car, patrolling the neighborhood that they had been assigned to when the radio began to squawk.

"We have a 211 in progress at 411 Birch Ave. I repeat there is a 211 in progress at 411 Birch Ave. We need all available officers to respond."

Peyton reached for the radio, while Nathan turned on the lights and sirens. "This is unit 341 responding to call. ETA 2 minutes."

"Thank you unit 341."

"This is unit 479 responding. ETA is under 5 minutes," Lucas's voice came over the radio.

"Thank you unit 479. All other units please stand down."

Nathan quickly executed a u-turn and headed towards the store where the armed robbery was taking place. They pulled to a stop just outside the door of the store. They could see a man in a ski mask, waving a gun at the woman behind the counter.

Both Peyton and Nathan slowly opened their door, drawing their guns as they slid to their knees. Nathan had killed both the lights and the sirens a few blocks back. They held their positions until they heard the other vehicle pull up.

Lucas and Jake slid out of the car and hurried over to Nathan and Peyton. "Has the perp noticed that you were out here yet?"

Peyton shook her head. "No, we just got here."

Jake nodded. "How do you guys want to handle this? This could turn into a hostage situation."

"I think that we should alert him to our presence." Peyton shrugged. "He'll be less likely to shoot at anyone out of surprise."

Nathan nodded. "I agree." He looked to Jake and Lucas and when they nodded, her reached for the hand held speaker. "Attention. This is the police. We have you surrounded. Drop your weapon and exit the building with your hands in the air."

Inside the store the guy's head jerked around. He quickly turned back to the woman, grabbing the bag that she held out to him, before pulling her over the counter. He put her in front of him as a shield, his gun to her head as he opened the door.

"Back off!" He yelled as he eyed the four cops positioned in the parking lot. "Any sudden movements and she dies."

"Now, you don't want to do that." Peyton's voice was calm as she tired to talk him down. "Armed robbery is nothing compared to murder. If you kill her you're going to jail for a very long time."

"Not to mention the fact that you'd lose your shield and I know that you don't want that," Lucas called out from the other side of the parking lot.

"Shut up! Both of you!" The man's eyes were dancing from side to side and his entire body was shaking. "Me and Kelly here are going to go for a walk. If you follow me I'll kill her."

Peyton stepped out from behind her car door, her gun still pointed at him.

"You really don't want to do that. We have back up on the way and they will catch you. You might as well give it up now. They'll go easier on you."

His gun swung towards Peyton. "Don't come any closer!"

Peyton paused for just a moment before inching forward again.

"Why don't you let Kelly go? This will go much better for you if you just let her go." She was still calm as she tried to lull the guy into letting go of the hostage.

"No! Now back up!" He fired a shot that whizzed just past Peyton's head.

Nathan stepped around his door, gun pointed at the man's head.

"I would recommend that you don't shooting that gun again. If you shoot an officer you're going to be in a lot more trouble than you already are. People don't take well to people who shoot police officers."

The man's hand was shaking so hard now that he couldn't hold the gun steady. He fired off another shot, as the woman broke free from him.

Peyton aimed her gun and shot. The bullet hit him in the leg, causing his to crumble to the ground. The gun fell from his hand skittering across the concrete.

"Everyone, okay?" She called out as she holstered her gun and headed towards the man.

"Man down! We have a man down!" Peyton's head jerked around as she cuffed the man, trying to figure out who had been hit.

"So, tonight's the big date with Jake, right?" Brooke grinned as she opened the door to the ambulance. "You excited?"

Haley shrugged. "Actually, to be honest I'm a little scared. It's been a long time since I've been on a date. I haven't been on one since high school."

Brooke climbed into the ambulance.

"Toss me those supplies? I don't blame you for being scared, but Jake seems like a nice guy. I don't think that he'll expect too much from you at first. And besides that, anyone would be better than Chris."

"Don't be too mean, Brooke. He is Jenny's father."

"No, Haley. He isn't her father. He was a sperm donor. Does he even ask about her? I know that he hasn't taken her at all like he was supposed to. So does he even ask about her?"

Haley shook her head. "No, he doesn't." She tossed the bag up to Brooke. "But what can I do? I can't force her on him. He seems so focused on getting back with me, but he doesn't seem to grasp the concept of Jenny. Jenny's just another responsibility to him."

"Sounds like my dad." She rolled up her nose. "Trust me, she's better off without him. Although, you really do need to get him to pay the child support, I know that you're having a hard time getting the ends to meet. Why don't you just bring him back to court?"

"Because then I have to pay for a lawyer and I can't afford one."

"But it could help you out in the long run." Brooke was becoming exasperated with her. "You know that you can get him arrested, right? He's been ordered by the court to give you child support and he can be arrested for not paying."

"Look Brooke. I appreciate your concern, but I don't want to talk about Chris anymore." She wiggled her eyebrows. "So, what's up with you and Lucas.'

Brooke sighed as she jumped down.

"He's still the same boy that I fell in love with in high school. He hasn't changed at all."

"Sure he has. He's become a man and a police officer at that."

Brooke nodded. "That's true." A small smile graced her lips. "I think that I might still love him. Even after all this time, I think that I still love him."

Haley's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I am. I know that it's crazy, but it all came rushing back to me when I saw him."

"Brooke--" Haley was cut off by the call that came through the radio that was attached to her shoulder.

"Station 23, we require an ambulance at 411 Birch Ave. There has been a shooting. We have two gunshot victims. We have an officer down."

Both girls' eyes met before they race to the ambulance. Brooke jumped into the driver's seat and Haley into the passenger. Both their minds were racing.

'_Oh, God! Lucas...Peyton...What happens if one of them was shot?_' Brooke knew that she was working herself up, but what would she do if she got there and one of them was shot. She turned to Haley, who had paled slightly.

"You okay?" Haley nodded.

"Whenever they say that there's an officer down I worry. We know so many cops and it could be any one of them. It's especially bad with Peyton being a cop, and now Jake. What happens if something happened to him?" Her eyes were wide as she turned to Brooke. "Oh and Lucas. You must be so worried about Lucas."

"Haley, snap out of it. We're going to be there in just a minute and we have to do our jobs. It doesn't matter who it is. We have to treat them just like we would anyone else. Pull yourself together before we get there. We can't fall apart if we know the officer."

"I know. I know." Haley shook herself, trying to get a grip on her emotions. "It's just hard."

Brooked nodded, trying to keep her own emotions in check. _'God, please don't let it be someone that we know. Please don't let it be someone that we know,'_ Brooke silently prayed.

When they arrived at the scene they found about six cop cars. Haley went into the back while Brooke jumped out and raced around to the back of the ambulance. Just as Haley was hopping out the back with their bags, the second ambulance arrived.

Ignoring the second ambulance they raced over and began shoving their way through the crowd of cops. "Watch out! We need to get them!" Slowly the cops began drifting apart allowing them through.

The first thing that Brooke saw was Peyton, who was covered in blood and shaking. "Peyton? Are you shot?"

Peyton shook her head and nodded to Nathan who was lying on his back. Lucas was holding what appeared to be his shirt to Nathan's stomach. "Nathan was the only one who was shot."

Brooke and Haley slid to the ground next to him.

"Okay, everyone back up and let us get to work!" Brooke nudged Lucas. "You've gotta let go, Luke. Let me and Haley take care of him."

Lucas met her gaze, his eyes wide with fear. "What?" Brooke placed her hand over his.

"Let me and Haley take over. We're going to help him, okay?" Slowly Lucas nodded before sliding away. Brooke gave him a sad smile before turning her attention back to Nathan. "Nate, are you with us?"

"Hmmm?" Nathan's glazed gaze met her's.

"Good, you're conscious." Brooke nodded to Haley as she pulled away the shirt that appeared to have been stanching the blood flow. "Haley, we need to turn him to see if the bullet exited. On three. One, two, three." Together they turned him slightly on his side allowing Brooke to reach under him and feel around for the exit wound. She shook her head.

"No exit wound.'

"That means the bullet is still in there." Haley frowned as looked down into Nathan's face. "Nathan, this is going to hurt a little. We're going to put you onto the stretcher and get you to the hospital. You've lost a lot of blood and they're going to need to operate."

Nathan nodded. "Okay."

Brooke lowered the stretcher as low as it would go and together they moved Nathan onto it.

"I'm sorry, Nate," Brooke said as she noticed his pained expression. They quickly began to wheel him away.

"Wait! I want to come with him," Lucas called after them. He turned to Jake.

"Can you get the car back to the station?" He glanced at Peyton. "Peyton, maybe you should come with us. I think that you might be in shock."

Brooke glanced at her best friend's glazed eyes and pale skin. "Oh, Pey. Come one. You need to get checked out."

"But what about the car?" Peyton looked around, confusion apparent on her face.

Lucas took her arm. "One of the other officers will get it back to the station. Smith, the keys are in the ignition. Get it back for us please?"

Tim Smith nodded. "Sure. I'll get it back. You get the two of them checked out."

"As soon as I get the car back and the paperwork started I'll meet you at the hospital, Scott." Jake's face was grim as he watched Lucas lead Peyton to the ambulance.

After their shift was over Haley and Brooke headed back to the hospital. They found Peyton, Jake and Lucas in the waiting room. "Is he out of surgery yet?" Brooke asked as they walked over.

Lucas shook his head.

"They should be done anytime now. Or so I keep getting told." He closed his eyes. "He has to be okay. He has to be."

Brooke sat down in the chair next to Lucas's.

"He will be." She took his hand into hers and let out a sigh of relief when he wrapped his arms around her. "He'll be fine." Her eyes met Peyton's over Lucas's shoulder. "Are you okay?" she mouthed.

Peyton shrugged and then thinking better of it nodded. She walked over and sat on Brooke's other side. "I'm just worried about Nathan."

Lucas pulled away with a laugh. "I thought that you couldn't stand him?"

"No, I just don't like what he stands for." She shrugged. "I don't like it when he's playing the playboy. I've seen the real him and I like him. I just don't like the part that he plays for everyone."

"So, you have gotten to know him." Lucas nodded his approval. "Good." He pulled Brooke more firmly into his arms. "Thank you for coming."

Brooke gave him a small smile before leaning over and placing a light kiss on his lips.

Meanwhile, Haley had seated herself next to Jake.

"I'm sorry Haley, it looks like we're going to have to postpone our date. I can't go anywhere until I know that Nathan is okay."

"I know." Haley shrugged. "I figured as much. I just wanted to come over and see how you were holding up."

"Oh, I'm fine. Nathan's the one that got shot." He shook his head. "I hate it when one of ours get shot. It scares me. If it can happen to them then it means that it can happen to me. And that's a scary thought."

Haley nodded in understanding.

"I kind of know how you feel." At his curious glance she continued, "My dad was an officer. My mother always worried when he was late coming home. Until the one day that he didn't come home. I was about fourteen. Old enough to know what was going on, but young enough to think that nothing like that could happen to my dad." She wiped away a tear that had fallen.

"I had no idea." Jake took her into his arms. "I'm so sorry that you had to deal with this."

"It's part of the job. I knew what I was getting into when I decided to be a paramedic," She pulled away. "I better get going. Jenny and I can have a girl's night now. Call me tomorrow. Let me know how Nathan's doing." With a last smile she turned and headed for where the other three sat. "I'm heading home now. If any of you needs anything just call."

"Thanks, Hales." Brooke squeezed her hand. "Have fun with Jenny."

"Alright...Good night, guys."

"Hello?" Haley answered her phone still half asleep.

"Are you still sleeping?" The voice on the other end of the line sounded amused. "You are aware that it's ten in the morning, right?"

"Jake." She shook her head. "This is the one day of the week that Jenny and I have an unwritten agreement. She lets me sleep as late as I want on Saturday and she gets to stay up as late as she wants on Friday nights."

Jake laughed. "Smart girl."

"That she is. So what's up?"

"Well, I'm standing outside of your door. I was hoping that you'd let me in."

"What?!" Haley jerked upright in the bed. Looking down at the t-shirt that was 3 sizes too big and the baggy shorts she was wearing, she groaned inwardly. "Don't you know you're not supposed to show up at someone's house without calling first."

"I did call first. Aren't we on the phone right now."

"Ha, ha. You think that you're funny don't you?"

"Maybe just a little." He paused. "Are you going to let me in?"

"I guess." She sighed. "I'll be right there." She disconnected the call and tried not to look in the mirror as she walked by. When she swung her door open she found Jenny there waiting.

"I was about to come get you, mommy. I heard someone talking outside our door."

"That's just mommy's friend Jake." She picked up Jenny and walking over to the front door, swung it open. "Good morning, Jake."

"Good morning." He smiled when he saw Jenny. "Guess somebody woke up before mommy."

"I always wake up before mommy on Saturdays." Jenny grinned at him. "Come in?"

Haley laughed at her daughter's impeccable manners. "Come on in, Jake. So why did you come all the way over here at 10 in the morning?"

"Well, first I wanted to let you know that Nathan made it through surgery. He's going to be in the hospital for a few days which is going to drive him crazy, but there's plenty of nurses for him to hit on."

Haley laughed. "Well, I appreciate you letting me know, but you could've told me that over the phone."

"I know, but I was thinking that since we didn't get our date last night that maybe we could go today?"

"But what about Jenny?"

"I thought that we could bring her along. Go to the park and maybe the zoo. Would you like that Jenny?" Jake took her small hand into his larger one.

The girl nodded solemnly before turning to her mother.

"Can we, mommy?"

Haley gave her a small smile before turning back to Jake. "Thank you, I'd like that. Now, if you wanna have a seat, I'll get the two of us ready."

Jake smiled before settling himself onto the couch. "I'll be here."

"I know," she called over her shoulder as she headed to the bedrooms.

"Lucas?" Brooke called out quietly from just inside the doorway to Nathan's room.

"Brooke, what are you doing here?" Lucas looked up from the book that he was reading.

"I wanted to talk to you." She shrugged as she slid her hands into her back pockets. "Can we talk?"

Lucas nodded, looking over at his little brother who was still sleeping. "We can go outside. I need some fresh air anyways."

"Fresh air in New York? Are you dreaming?"

Lucas laughed with her as they got into the elevator. Once they reached the bottom floor, he gently led her by her arm to the doors that led to an outside area. "First, I want to thank you for being there for me last night." He leaned over, kissing her lightly. "I really do appreciate that. I don't think that I could have gotten through it without you." He smiled. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Lucas, I'm still in love with you. Without even realizing it I've gone on loving you all of these years." She held up a hand when Lucas went to speak. "Please let me finish." At his nod she continued, "Yesterday when we found out that there was an officer down, my first thought was of you. It used to be of Peyton, but now it's of you. I was worried out of my mind. I couldn't sleep last night because I was so worked up. What happens if it had been you? What happens if you had been shot and had died? All without knowing that I love you." She spun away from him. "I know, that it seems sudden since I saw you again for the first time a week ago. But all of those feelings came back to me. I love you, Lucas. Will you marry me?"

Lucas, who had been about to speak, quickly shut his mouth as his eyes widened. "What?"

"Lucas Scott, will you marry me?"


	8. Chapter 8

1Hello all! Here's the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy it! Thanks to Ella, my lovely beta. I promise to attempt to update more often! And remember I'm a review whore so please review!!

**Chapter 8**

"_Man down. We have a man down." Peyton's head jerked around as she cuffed the man, trying to figure out who had been hit._

"_Who is it?" Peyton knew that her voice was shrill even as it came out. When she didn't immediately receive an answer she stood up, dragging the perp up with her. "Guys, who was hit?"_

_Lucas's head shot up, tears in his eyes as they met her's. "It's Nathan. Nathan's been shot."_

_Peyton felt her heart drop into her stomach as she stared in disbelief. Shaking her head to clear it, she led the perp to the car. After taking another set of cuffs, she cuffed him to the door handle before hurrying over to where Jake and Lucas were kneeling next to Nathan. She slid to her knees as her eyes searched out Lucas's again. _

"_Where is he hit?"_

_Lucas had pulled his shirt off and had it held to Lucas's stomach. "In the stomach."_

_Peyton nodded as she looked down, her eyes meeting Nathan's. She reached blindly for his hand, gripping it tightly. She knew that she was going into shock, but she also knew that she needed to help take care of Nathan. "I know it hurts, but help should be here soon Nathan."_

"_Mmm..." Nathan's eyes started to close._

"_No, Nathan." Peyton ran her hand along his forehead, leaving a small trail of blood. "You need to stay with us. Please stay with us." Peyton's eyes filled with tears as Nathan's eyes rolled back into his head. "Nathan! Nathan!"_

"Nathan!" Peyton shot up out of the bed, sweat pouring down her face. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Glancing at the clock she saw that it was 7:00. She'd been asleep for a mere 3 hours before the nightmare had awoken her. It had been the same way the night before. There was no way that she was going to be able to go back to sleep.

With a sigh she climbed out of bed and into the shower. Within thirty minutes she was heading out the door and to the hospital. She wouldn't be allowed back at work for a few days so she figured she could at least keep Nathan company.

Peyton had realized something when Nathan had been shot. In the short time that they had been partners she had come to care for him. It was as if their bickering had brought them closer. If someone would've told her when they'd first become partners that she would come to care for him she would've laughed. It was uncommon for her to care for people who couldn't take no for an answer.

Peyton gave a small laugh, shaking her head as she thought of the night at her and Brooke's apartment. Who'd have thought that they would actually physically fight? It was just their thing. As she pulled into the parking lot, she wondered if Lucas was there already. Probably not, she knew that he had spent practically the whole day there yesterday and he had promised Nathan he would sleep at home that night.

Glancing into his room she saw that he was still sleeping. Shit, she should've thought of that. It was awfully early. Well she could always go downstairs and grab some breakfast from the cafeteria. Mmmmm, wouldn't that taste great? With a sigh she turned to leave.

"Peyton?"

Peyton turned on her heel, almost toppling over in the process. "Oh, you're awake."

"Yeah. I only sleep in spurts. It's kind of annoying, but at the same time it's not like there's a lot to do here." Nathan shrugged. "So, what are you doing here?"

Peyton gave him a small smile. "I thought that I'd come down and keep you company."

"At 8:00 in the morning?"

"Yeah, well...I couldn't sleep." Peyton gave him a small smile.

Nathan shot her a cocky grin. "So you thought that you'd find the hottest guy and go hang out with him for the day?"

Peyton had to laugh. "Yeah, that's it exactly."

"Well, pull up a chair. You can entertain me with stories." Nathan waved in the direction of a table near the side of his bed.

"I don't think that I have any stories." Peyton paused. "Except for the ones that I tell Jenny. And I just don't think that those will entertain you."

"Well then what good are you to me?"

Peyton grinned. "I brought cards."

"Oh, I love you. Will you marry me?" The two laughed as Peyton pulled the chair over to his bedside.

Lucas found them like that two hours later when he came by for a visit. "Peyton. What a surprise! How are you?"

Peyton looked up and grinned.

"I'm great. I'm cleaning your brother out of all of his money."

"Well, that's always good." Lucas looked over at Nathan. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm not really feeling much right now to be honest. They just gave me some more morphine. It's kind of numbing everything." He glared at Peyton. "Which is why I SO shouldn't have to pay up for these poker games."

Peyton held up her hands. "Hey, it was your idea to play for money, not mine. I just brought cards so that you wouldn't be bored."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Well you vetoed the idea of strip poker. What the heck else were we supposed to play for?"

"Oh I don't know...Maybe fun?"

"Whatever."

Lucas laughed as he leaned against the side of Nathan's bed. "It sounds like the two of you are getting along a lot better now."

Nathan nodded. "It's because she decided to admit that she wanted my sexy body."

"Right. That's exactly what happened." Peyton rolled her eyes. "It's more like I felt sorry for him because he got shot."

"Eh, whatever. Can't you let me believe that you want my sexy body?"

"My bad. Fine, it's because I want your sexy body."

Nathan slammed his hand down on the bed. "See! I knew it! I knew you wanted me!"

"It is an improvement over the two of you trying to beat the crap out of one another."

Nathan shrugged. "Yeah I guess. Anyways, so what happened with Brooke last night? I know that she was here and you came back in a bad mood so I sent you home."

"Brooke came here last night?" Peyton was shocked that her best friend hadn't told her.

Lucas sighed. "Yes...Well Brooke decided to propose last night."

"What?!?!" Peyton and Nathan's jaws dropped, their eyes widening.

"She said that she still loved me and that she wanted to marry me..."

"And what did you say?" Peyton could not believe that Brooke had proposed. And she hadn't mentioned a word to her about it.

Lucas shrugged as he thought back to what had happened the night before.

"_Lucas Scott, will you marry me?"_

"_Brooke, you can't be serious?"_

_Brooke nodded. "But I am. I can't risk losing you again."_

_Lucas sighed. "Brooke, I can't marry you."_

"_What?"_

"_I can't marry you." Lucas shook his head sadly. "I still love you too Pretty Girl. You were my first love and you never get over that. But we've just found one another again. We can't rush into anything just because you're scared. You know I'm a policeman. It's a dangerous job. You have to accept that. It's a part of me."_

_Brooke shook her head. "Did you really just tell me no?"_

"_I'm sorry."_

_Tears filled Brooke's eyes. "Fine." She spun on her heel and ran off._

"_Brooke! Wait!" With a sigh Lucas hung his head. This was all too much. He just couldn't deal with this right now. He'd call her tomorrow. It would give her a chance to realize what she had done and that he had done the rational thing. I mean, they couldn't really go run off and get married without even going a date. Could they?_

"Of course I told her no. It was just fear that made her ask. It was because she's afraid of losing me again. I'm going to call her in a little while so that we can talk. She was a little upset last night."

Peyton shook her head. "Yeah, I don't think that she would do so well with being turned down. Maybe I should go home and see how she's doing."

"No, you stay here. It seems like you and Nathan are having a good time. I'll go call her now, make sure that everything is okay."

"Are you sure?" Peyton looked over at Nathan; unsure of which friend she should give her time to.

Lucas nodded. "Yeah, I need to talk to her anyways. No better time than the present, right?" He shot them both a smile before leaving them.

He headed outside, sitting on a bench at the front of the hospital. Taking a deep breath he pulled out his phone and dialed Brooke's number. At first he didn't think that she was going to answer the phone, but he was wrong.

"Hello?"

"Brooke, it's Lucas."

"Hey Luke."

"How are you Pretty Girl?"

"Feeling a little embarrassed."

"Yeah?" Lucas smiled. "I told you that you'd feel different about it later."

"Lucas, I'm so sorry. I was just so worried about you and it just made me realize how much I still love you. I just don't want to lose you again. I know that it was dumb."

"It wasn't dumb...Just rash. But it's okay now. We can move on." Lucas smiled again. "So, do you have any plans for tonight?"

"No, why?"

"I'm going to take you out tonight. Be ready by 7:00, okay?"

"Okay, but what are we going to do?"

"Uh-uh. It's a surprise. Just be ready at 7:00. I'll see you then. I love you." With another grin he hung up the phone. It would drive her crazy not knowing what they were going to be doing. Now he had a lot of planning to do. He was going to need both Peyton and Nathan's help if he was going to get this done on time.


End file.
